Te pido perdón
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, es aquello a lo que se le llama causa y efecto. Darien lo sabe, sabe que ha perdido a Serena, sabe que sus acciones deben tener consecuencias. Y con todo el dolor que le destroza el corazón, sabe que no hay nada más, sabe que solo queda un adiós. Pero antes, antes de decirle adiós al amor de su vida, necesita decirle; te pido perdón.
1. Capítulo 1- El desenlace

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _Todas las acciones tienes una consecuencia, es aquello a lo que se le llama causa y efecto, y Darien lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien, sabe que ha perdido a Serena, sabe que sus acciones deben tener consecuencias. Y con todo el dolor que le desgarra el corazón, sabe que no hay nada más, sabe que solo queda un adiós. Pero antes, antes de decirle adiós al amor de su vida, necesita decirle; te pido perdón"._

 **…**

 **::El desenlace::**

Cuando Darien entro en el café, Serena lo miro con toda la tranquilidad, que fue capaz de aparentar. Afuera, las luces del crepúsculo alumbraban la ciudad, con sus tonos rosados y anaranjados, dándole a todo un aspecto mágico, pero también melancólico. O al menos eso era lo que ella sentía en aquellos momentos, en los que intentaba que todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos la desbordaban, no fueran reflejados en su rostro.

El dolor que la consumía era tan intenso y abrasador, y no solo eso, iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba, a tal grado que sabía que pronto, más pronto de lo que deseaba, el dolor rebasaría lo emocional para convertirse en algo físico. De momento el dolor se limitaba a algo más intrínseco, pero no creía que aquello siguiera por mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que su corazón estaba desgarrado, un dolor profundo y agotador lo colmaba, tan intenso, y aun así sabía que era solo el comienzo.

Las últimas semanas habían contribuido a debilitarla, de tal modo que ya no se veía capaz de un día más… ni siquiera de una hora más. Y cuando Darien dijera lo que había venido a decir, tal vez ni un minuto más.

Habían sido las semanas más mortificantes de su vida, entre dudas, miedos e incertidumbres, una inmensa ansiedad se había apoderado de ella, y había habitado en ella desde entonces, y ahora seguía presente… y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo más se seguiría adueñándose de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

―Hola Serena ―saludó Darien con la voz vencida, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, con la cara gacha y visiblemente afectado.

El aspecto de Darien, causo aún más conflicto en ella, su rostro pálido, sus ojeras pronunciadas, la culpabilidad y el dolor transfiguraban su bello rostro, sus cabellos negros como la noche, estaba desordenados. No sabía que significaba aquello… no estaba segura de que era lo que iba a pasar ahora, aunque muy en el fondo estaba segura de que lo sabía.

Él no podía darle la cara, todo lo que había ocurrido lo avergonzaba terriblemente, porque a pesar de que en un comienzo había tomado todo aquello como un juego, tarde se había dado cuenta de que había lastimado a la rubia, profundamente.

No podía con la culpa, así de fácil. Y no solo era la culpa, el sentimiento que le atenazaba el alma, también era el hecho de que se encontraba ahí con el único propósito de decirle adiós, al amor de su vida.

―Hola Darien ―respondió ella con suavidad, aspirando fuertemente en un intento de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Serena era muy consciente de que las cosas iban mal, y probablemente después de aquella noche fueran aun peor.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el sufrimiento, de toda la incertidumbre en la que había vivido sumergida en los últimos días, a pesar de eso, sabía que si él la abandonaba el dolor seria aún más insoportable.

―Serena hay… hay algo… ―balbuceó Darien sin siquiera mirar a Serena, concentrado en la taza de café frente a él. Una taza de humeante café que le habían traído unos minutos antes, igual que a Serena, a quien no le gustaba por lo regular el café, pero que en aquellos momentos poco le importaba lo que estuviera frente a ella, sería incapaz de beber cualquier cosa de todos modos.

―Habla de una vez ―pidió Serena en un susurro bajo, donde dejo ver momentáneamente toda la ansiedad que sentía y que había tratado de que Darien no viera.

―Necesitamos hablar ―dijo Darien mirándola por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a su taza de café. Serena supo lo que aquellas palabras intentaban decir con mucho esfuerzo, con mucho cuidado, Darien no quería herirla más, pero por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

―¿Vas a dejarme? ―preguntó en un susurro Serena, incapaz de soportar más tiempo la ansiedad que la estaba destrozando. En un intento desesperado por contener sus emociones, cerró los ojos un minuto mientras respiraba con fuerza intentando calmarse.

Para Darien aquel gesto no paso desapercibido, había sido tan obvio, le estaba causando aún más dolor del que hubiera deseado, pero era necesario, todo aquello. De pronto se levantó, sin siquiera pensarlo y le tendió la mano.

―Ven, vamos a dar un paseo ―pidió Darien. Ella lo miro sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada, pero sin aceptar la mano que él le ofrecía y sin decir nada, se levantó.

Darien al mirar su respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del café, observando como ella lo seguía solo un par de pasos atrás.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio y con pasos lentos y pausados, dedicándose miradas errantes de vez en cuando. Pero sobre todo con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Ambos sabían que aquello era el fin.

Cuando por fin llegaron al parque, la noche finalmente había caído, la falta de luna hacia aún más lóbrego el lugar, que en otros momentos habría estado lleno de risas y gritos de niños, o de amantes que disfrutaban de su compañía.

Pero no, a esa hora todos habían abandonado el parque, dejándolo en absoluto silencio, algo que a Serena comenzaba a parecerle insoportable.

Darien se detuvo, incapaz de continuar, bajo el resguardo de un enorme y frondoso árbol de cerezos.

Había prometido amarla para siempre, protegerla, por aquel entonces no había ninguna duda en su corazón, había estado convencido de que podría cumplir esa promesa, su corazón estaba completamente seguro de que jamás habría nadie más a quien pudiera amar, era ella, la única mujer que podría ser dueña de su corazón. Pero al final, todo lo que había hecho había sido completamente lo contrario.

No era que su corazón hubiera dejado de amarla, probablemente eso nunca ocurriría, pero la había lastimado, la había traicionado. Toda la confianza que ella había depositado en él había terminado destruyéndola. Él la había destruido y era muy consciente de ello.

Había estado ciego y lo sabía, y ahora era tarde… Muy tarde.

…

 ** _Hola chiquillas bellas, esta es una nueva locurita que ha surgido, es un mini fic de solo cinco pequeños capítulos…_**

 ** _Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado._**

 ** _Besitos!_**


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos.

Les cuento que pronto podrán encontrar esta historia completa en Whattpad, al igual que todas mis demás historias, para quien guste leerlas nuevamente.

Espero que se animen.

Les dejo el link de mi perfil

user/DriaChiba

Besos!


End file.
